


Like a Trap

by fictocriticism



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: First Time, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictocriticism/pseuds/fictocriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is a virgin. Lea offers to help him out, but a bet means Darren wants to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Trap

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to my first beta - judearaya - without whom this would never have seen the light of day. She took care of wayward commas and condoms. All remaining mistakes are mine.

Chris breathes sharply in through his nose when he feels fingers at his belt. Lea is straddling his legs and she’s soft and beautiful in the dim light from the Star Wars lamp in the corner of his bedroom. He can’t believe he’s doing this with her. He can’t believe he’s doing this  at all . Sex. Having it. With another person.  God.  This is just insanity.  
  
He can feel heat radiating from between her legs and this is just not how he thought this was going to go down. Being a boy from Clovis certainly didn’t lend itself to thinking fondly about losing your virginity. But he certainly hadn’t expected that it would be to his co-star - his  female co-star - in his house after a few drinks.  
  
And with Darren Criss sitting in the corner of the room.   
  
Chris hisses in a sharp breath as Lea carefully unzips his pants, nosing under his chin a little as she peeks down at him. If he listens carefully, he can hear the slightly hitched breathing of Darren from where he sits, perched on the edge of the clothes-covered chair in the corner of the bedroom. He can’t afford to look over at him. At Darren with his sun-warmed body and glowing eyes, and a whole bunch of other unhelpful compliments that Chris shouldn’t be thinking about  right now . Not when Lea is pushing his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders, exposing his chest and starting to slowly kiss and lick down his sternum.   
  
“God, Lea,” he pants. He is so unused to this kind of attention and he is painfully aware of how quickly his arousal has peaked. He knows it must be obvious to her, he can feel her thighs pressing down on him just barely, just enough to capture his already impatient cock’s attention.   
  
“Shh, honey, I got you,” she says soothingly while running her hands up his sides. She leans in to kiss him slowly, letting him savour the feel of her lips on his before slipping her tongue inside. Obviously he’s kissed someone before. Hell, he’s kissed  Lea before, usually in Naya’s room during one of their many drunken nights on tour that ultimately end up in a game of Truth or Dare mixed with Spin the Bottle. She’s just that kind of girl.   
  
Although, to be honest, and Chris prides himself on being honest - if only with himself - he has kissed Darren more than anyone else. Hours after hours, take after take... that scene in the backseat of Blaine’s car has a fond spot in his memory. He knows intimately how Darren likes to lean into the kiss, how he waits for Chris to gasp before sliding his tongue in. Obviously it is for the cameras, and they are playing Blaine and Kurt, but Chris knows that there were some things you can’t change. Kissing for show has to come from somewhere. Method has to come from somewhere. Sure, Darren might be straight, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t kissing with meaning. And that somehow is harder to take than anything else.   
  
Chris wrenches his mouth away from Lea’s, panting hotly, unable to separate his memory and reality for a brief moment. He turns his head away, willing his breath to slow and to regain some sense of control, but all that goes out the window when he sees Darren. Darren is leaning forward on the chair, elbows on his knees, hands clasped together under his chin. His eyes are roaming across the two of them on the bed and it’s all Chris can do to hold his whimper in. He can  feel Darren looking and he wonders at the shameless, aroused feeling that inspires deep in his stomach. He bites his lip hard, forcing his attention to the pain instead. Lea’s hands pause in the middle of pulling down his jeans.   
  
“Chris? Are you okay?” He can see the concern in her eyes, even beyond her blown pupils. She wants this. He knows she does. When she came in here, after a few drinks at their local bar, and propositioned him, he laughed at her. But she insisted that it was something she wanted and she wondered if he had ever thought about it. She knew he was a virgin, and she knew he was gay. So she was offering a kind of ‘freebie’. She knew how much he complained about being a “famous celebrity virgin” and the difficulties of meeting someone now. So this could be something he got to experience, allowing the chastity belt of his virginity to slip away, but still leaving his real first time to be with someone he wanted.   
  
Oh, and the one proviso: Darren wanted to watch.   
  
Chris had blushed high up on his cheeks and stumbled into the couch when she had said that. He could barely breathe out the word “Why?” Lea answered quickly and with an affectionate eyeroll, saying “We had a bet.”   
  
Now, looking into her eyes and seeing that she was into this, into  him , he realises he had never pinned down the details of the bet. Never thought to ask why Darren was interested in watching what was surely a strange moment between his co-stars. And he certainly never thought about how difficult it would be to do this while Darren was in the room.   
  
He takes a deep breath, trying to calm the stormy feeling in his chest. “Yes, yes,” he whispers to Lea, his voice shaking. “Just... keep going.”  
  
She smiles, short and somehow sweetly, and then continues peeling his jeans off his legs and quickly reaching back up for his briefs. Chris finds his eyes flickering occasionally back over to where Darren is sitting, taking in the other man’s appearance. He notices the slight strain of Darren’s shoulders, which makes his shirt pull tight across his back. He notices the frequent bobbing in his throat as he swallows heavily. He notices that Darren’s shoes are already off and his bare toes are tapping quickly to an irregular rhythm. And on his final glance over, he notices Darren is shifting uncomfortably and adjusting his jeans. Immediately Chris snaps his eyes up to Darren’s in wonder just in time for Darren’s eyes to meet his. He has a moment to notice the dazed look and sudden exhale of breath before Lea’s mouth sinks smoothly over his cock and his hips snap up and his head flings back as he moans. Loudly.   
  
Somewhere he knows he should be embarrassed. This is the weirdest fucking situation he’s ever been in and yet simultaneously it feels like the hottest thing in the world. Lea’s head bobs and he distantly realises she is damn good at this and he vaguely knows how lucky he is that this is his first blow job. Lea pulls off and grips the base of his cock with a strong hand.   
  
“Chris?” she asks.   
  
Chris breathes slowly in order to speak with any coherency, and forces himself to focus on her face.   
  
“Yeah?” He catches her eye and suddenly the words are spilling from him. “Fuck Lea, you’re so, so good at that. Jesus, I just want to... I just want to fuck you, please, let me...” he trails off with a choked gasp as she continues pumping her hand. She leans down and licks purposefully over the tip of his cock and he keens, high in his throat.   
  
A sudden noise from across the room startles both of them and he can’t help the thrust of his hips as Lea’s tongue slips messily off him. They both stare at Darren as he crosses to the bed, sitting next to Lea. He roughly palms himself through his jeans and Chris’ eyes widen at the sight of Darren starting to unravel.   
  
“Okay, okay, you win, I can’t do this, just please...” he falters, and Chris feels every inch of his nakedness as Darren rakes his eyes over him. He assumes Darren is speaking to Lea but his eyes are frozen on Chris and it is just so  intense . Chris is lying exposed and vulnerable with people he shouldn’t be with, surely  couldn’t be with, and the feeling of both Lea and Darren’s eyes on him are suddenly just too much to bear. His head hits the bed behind him and he moans softly, not sure if he is turned on or terrified.   
  
Lea notices his clenching fists and agonised face and leans up to kiss him softly again.   
  
“Shh shh, Chris, it’s okay.” She’s running her hands along his chest again and he can feel his body reacting despite how he never expected female fingers, so small and dainty, to do anything for him.   
  
“Darren and I had a little bit of a bet going,” she bites her lip and looks away briefly. “I mentioned that I was going to offer this to you and he said that was a great idea, and then we were talking about it, like, how it would work, you know, technically. And he said I was just getting turned on at the idea of a gay man and I said I was turned on by you. And I said that you would turn anyone on, ‘cause Chris, you’re fucking gorgeous and if you don’t know it you should.”  
  
She punctuates this statement by trailing her hand over his achingly hard cock and Chris is honestly surprised he hasn’t come already just from this. It’s different to hear this from someone he’s close to rather than a fan. He loves his fans, but they don’t  know him. And the idea that he turns someone on who knows every bit of him is intoxicating.   
  
“Jesus, look at you,” she continues. “And Darren said that he was a  professional and he wouldn’t be affected by that kind of thing, unlike me. Obviously, I called bullshit on that,” here, she gives Chris a classic Rachel Berry look and he nearly snorts at that happening while his pants are undone and his dick is in her hands.   
  
“But he insisted, so I said ‘let’s make a deal. You watch us start to make out and if you don’t want it, then you win and you can have whatever you want’ and that’s how we ended up here. Well, I wanted to be here anyway, but that’s why Darren’s here.” Lea’s eyes were nervous as they met his, but Chris knew she was being genuine. He thought it was maybe a little weird that she was turned on by a gay guy, but considering she had her hands in his pants and he was clearly enjoying himself then perhaps he wasn’t one to talk. Maybe they both just liked sex and were starved for affection and he certainly could appreciate that she was just stunning.   
  
None of that, however, explains why Darren is sitting next to Lea and looking at him like he is running out of air. He starts as Darren shifts a little closer and suddenly he’s pressed up along the outside of Chris’ leg and stroking his bare knee, just gently like he is hardly aware he is doing it. His ridiculously golden eyes are blown wide and he just looks  delectable . Chris realises with painful clarity that he doesn’t know how he is going to ever be able to forget this moment.   
  
“Okay Lea. I believe you. Can we just, you know, get on with it now?” Chris should be concerned by how needy his voice was sounding, strung out and high like that. But he is fast becoming less concerned with the dynamics of the room and more concerned as to when he might, you know, actually punch the v-card, to borrow a phrase.   
  
At that moment, Darren shifts up behind Lea and pushes his arms through alongside hers, wrapping one of his hands around Chris’ cock. Chris arches up until his spine aches and  god , it’s just so much - two sets of fingers, one beautifully smooth, the other calloused, both warm and gentle.    
  
“Chris, you look amazing. Let me help her. Let me touch you. Please,  fuck , you just look so good.” He was mouthing along Lea’s shoulder, pushing her bra strap down so that it slipped along her arm.   
  
Chris’ stomach clenches at the sight of them - such a perfect, heterosexual couple, but they are both looking at  him . And that was what decided it. He would go through with this and it would hopefully be phenomenal and then they could never talk about it again.    
  
“Okay, yes. Whatever. Just, please, come on...”  
  
Darren’s lips quirks up into that little half smile, the one that sometimes slipped out in Blaine, yet felt entirely like it was for Chris.   
  
“Doesn’t he just look gorgeous?” he murmurs into Lea’s ear. She grins, wide and bright.   
  
“He’s my adorable boy,” she says.   
  
Now that the two of them were there it was as if they began working to a previously prepared script. Lea continues working his cock over with her petite hands while Darren finishes removing her skirt. He quickly unbuttons his own shirt and flings it over his shoulder to land on the floor. Chris can’t deny the sharp inhale of breath as his eyes cling to Darren’s muscular chest. Lea, still in her bra and panties, shifts off his lap and instead lays down alongside Chris, pressing her chest up against his arm. She leans in and delicately ran her tongue over his earlobe, teeth grazing the skin gently, and Chris moans gently at the sensation.   
  
“ Fuck, you guys look amazing,” Darren says from his vantage point above them.   
  
“So how do you want this to go, sweetheart?” Lea asks directly into his ear.   
  
“Just let me fuck you,” Chris pants, getting beyond rational thought now.   
  
Lea moves so that she is lying on her back and encourages Chris to kneel in between her legs. Darren’s hands ghost over his back, barely touching, and Chris shudders. Trying his best to ignore the heat of Darren’s body behind him, the soft touch of the denim on his ankle, he slowly traces a finger around Lea’s entrance. He can feel her slickness and it sends a jolt of awareness through him. He was going to actually do this. He was going to fuck Lea while Darren was in the room and she was genuinely interested in him doing so.  Fuck . His life just got a whole lot more complicated.   
  
“Ready?” he asks her breathlessly, his arms beginning to ache holding up his weight.   
  
She nods quietly and just looks at him with trusting eyes; and he is suddenly  so grateful to her for doing this and for loving him and just taking care of him in the way she knows how. He startles as Darren hands him an already unwrapped condom and rolls it a little hesitantly over himself. He can vaguely tell that Darren is watching closely but he can’t allow himself to focus on it if he doesn’t want to come the minute he’s inside Lea.   
  
He murmurs a quiet thanks and then pulls his attention back to Lea spread out in front of him. He doesn’t go for women, but even he can tell she is stunning like this. Her feet are planted on the floor, knees pointed up. She is just starting to flush a little red down over her chest. Her breasts are high and tight, and as he watches she bites her lip and brings a couple of fingers down to rub quick little circles over her clit.   
  
“Come on, Chris, I want you in me,” she says and who is he to turn down her down?  
  
He braces himself on his knees and uses one of his hands to guide his cock as gently as he can into her. He can feel her steady breathing falter a little as he pushes inside, slowly but surely. His whole body is taut and he can feel  everything , but he tries to centre on how she feels, warm and tight around him. It’s heavenly. He slots into place and just holds there while she trembles slightly around him. His eyes fall closed and he just  feels , feels what it is like to be inside someone, to be so connected to another person. He wonders what it would feel like to be inside a man - would it be this warm? Tighter? He pictures the visual of it, of looking down and seeing his cock disappear inside another man rather than Lea and without even being aware of it he is thrusting, hips moving without his permission.   
  
Lea groans heavily underneath him and he watches her fingers start moving again. He leans down and kisses her messily, thrusting his tongue into her mouth while his hips move and he feels debauched. She feels amazing and he doesn’t want to stop for anything.   
  
He lets out a yelp as he feels two hands run down his back and settle on his ass. Darren. He’d almost forgotten he was there. And now, the other man is gripping his cheeks and holding him open and Chris just  moans . He can’t help himself. Darren’s hands are bigger than Lea’s, calloused, and he stills his movement, pressed inside Lea.   
  
“Jesus Darren, if you keep that up this will be all over pretty fucking quickly,” he manages to get out, eyes slammed shut.   
  
Suddenly, Darren’s hands are on his hips, tugging him roughly and he slips out of Lea and ends up back on his haunches. Lea’s “Hey!” doesn’t deter him in the least and Chris can’t work out what is going on until he sees Darren grab the bottle of lube that he keeps in the bedside table. He pours some quickly on his fingers, and then shuffles back behind Chris.   
  
“Chris, can I?”   
  
Chris looks over his shoulder at the other man, catching his eyes. Darren is breathing through his mouth and palming himself through his briefs, jeans long gone, with the hand not currently dripping in lube. He looks spectacular like this, needy and desperate, and suddenly interested in men. That thought jolts Chris a little and he pauses, unwilling to return Darren to sanity and break this moment before it’s even begun.   
  
“Do you really want to?” he asks instead, and sucks in his breath when Darren nods, helplessly, like he can’t imagine doing anything else.   
  
“Okay. Okay, sure,” Chris manages to say it without stuttering, which he counts a win. Within seconds, he feels Darren’s hands back on him, slowly circling his hole with his slick fingers. Chris can’t help but press back slightly, clenching his ass involuntarily as he feels someone else’s hands against him for the first time.   
  
“Shit, you look amazing,” Darren whispers.   
  
“You both do,” says Lea in a throaty voice and Darren huffs out a short laugh as if he had nearly forgotten she was there.   
  
“Oh honey, I’ll let him fuck you again soon, I promise,” he says, eyes glittering. Chris feels suddenly, and not for the first time tonight, like he is caught in a trap between them and when he sees Lea lick her lips while her eyes dart between Chris and where Darren is sitting behind him, he wonders if this isn’t exactly what she had wanted to happen tonight.   
  
Then Darren’s finger breaches him and he stops thinking at all.   
  
Chris isn’t a total innocent and he’s certainly explored his own body as much as he can. But he never realised how different the reality of someone else would be. Darren’s fingers are thicker than his, more worn, and the lack of feedback from his own hand makes Chris push mindlessly back.   
  
“ Fuck !” he gasps and he can feel his cock twitch. Darren’s finger is thrusting into him now and Chris feels the build of his orgasm in his spine and as much as he doesn’t want this to end, he is a  virgin and how he hasn’t come already is beyond him.   
  
“Dare--, I’m gonna--” he manages before Darren’s other hand grips him surely while simultaneously pressing a second finger in. One steady stroke on his cock and that’s  it , he’s coming hard, and he can’t help the groan that rolls out of him as he body clenches spasmodically. Distantly he hears Lea groan but all he can focus on is Darren guiding him through it and never stilling the fingers in his ass.   
  
Chris falls down on his elbows, ass still in the air, and just sighs.   
  
“Oh baby, that looked spectacular!” Lea coos. Chris can’t help the muffled chuckle that escapes him. It is quickly quashed by Darren’s continual movement behind him.   
  
“Can I keep going?” Darren asks. His eyes are clearly hopeful, but his fingers have stilled. Chris knows that if he asked him to, he would immediately stop. But part of him is wondering if this just became the answer to all of his dreams at once. He can’t pretend he hasn’t thought about this. Well, maybe not  this \- his imagination would never have come up with a threesome, especially one with a girl. But Darren... he can’t deny he hasn’t ever considered what Darren might feel like, pressing in to him while holding him down on the bed, or gathering him up in his arms while fucking him open.   
  
And now, the man in question was offering just that.   
  
He can’t turn this down. He might have to reign in his emotions later, but for god’s sake, he can’t turn it down.   
  
Chris glances up at Lea and she just give gim that small grin again and Chris can’t help but return it.   
  
“Sure, Dare. Just, be gentle. It’s my first time, you know.”  
  
Darren huffs a laugh. “Yeah, we know.”  
  
Chris peels off the condom, ties it off and grimaces at the reminder of his quick release. Still, now that the urgency of his orgasm has passed, Chris notices more. Darren is still using two fingers and he is alternating between gently scissoring them and thrusting them in. Every now and again he brushes up against Chris’ prostate and although he just came, his cock still appreciates the buzz of feeling that races through him.   
  
There’s a pause while Darren reapplies the lube and then he is back, pushing three fingers gently into him while rubbing his other hand soothingly along his back. Chris whimpers, just a little, at the fullness of it. He can feel himself relaxing into it and the slide becomes easier and Darren’s fingers move with a little more assurance. He certainly doesn’t feel like a man confronted with gay sex for the first time in his life, Chris muses quietly.   
  
Just then, he notices Lea shifting restlessly and he pushes himself up back onto his elbows so he can see her face. She is lazily fingering herself, just pushing one finger slowly in and out and Chris once again is surprised by the rush of arousal that the sight causes him. She is clearly wet, her fingers glistening, and he is suddenly filled with so much  gratitude for this woman, who - although she undoubtedly has her own reasons - is legitimately wanting him to have an amazing experience.   
  
He grabs her ankle loosely and tugs. “Come here,” he murmurs. “I want to taste you.”  
  
Lea bites her lip but doesn’t hesitate, shifting her body down so that her legs bracket his head and twitches when his breath gusts over her. Darren groans throatily behind him as he lowers his head and tentatively darts his tongue out. Chris has never done a lot of research into oral sex with a woman, for obvious reasons. But he laps and licks as firmly as he can, assuming that confidence is the key like it is in so many areas of life. Lea’s hands are gripping his hair and he lets her guide his face, delighted by the breathy moan she lets out.   
  
He’s starting to balance the feeling of Darren’s fingers in his ass and his tongue in Lea’s pussy when he hears Darren swear behind him and pull his hand abruptly away.   
  
He keens at the loss, and Lea grips his head tighter. “Jesus, Chris,” she pants. “Feels so good, baby.” He whines again, and wriggles his ass a little, trying to work out what happened to Darren.   
  
“Ohhhhhh,” Lea breathes, her hands loosening on his hair a little. “Chris,  fuck , Chris, he’s... mmm, let him fuck you, baby. Will you? He’s so hard right now, he just looks shattered.” She’s whispering to him and Chris’ mind is close to overloading at the images she’s painting. Apparently talking in the bedroom is something that works for him.   
  
His cock is beginning to strain again, overwhelmed by the idea of Darren fucking him, let alone in front of someone else. He nods frantically, unwillingly to move away from Lea. She gasps, a choking type of breath that seems to catch her by surprise. “Oh Chris, I want you to fuck me while he fucks you. Would you do that? Let him push you into me like that?”  
  
Chris feels like all the air has just been punched out of him. He pulls back just enough to look up at Lea, to see she has her eyes on Darren behind him. Chris swivels his head quickly until he can see where Darren is hard, cock dripping just slightly, and fists clenched tightly at his side. He looks desperate, so desperate and suddenly Chris can picture it, can see himself in between the two of these gorgeous people and he just nods, quickly, and hopes they understand. He shifts his knees, starting to feel a little sore, and thanks Darren for wringing one orgasm out of him already so he has a fighting chance of lasting.   
  
“How do you want me?” he asks, his voice breathy and high but he can’t be embarrassed. Not now.   
  
Darren grips his hips tightly and leans close to his ear. “I want you just like this, Chris. Spread open from my fingers and just aching for me.” He reaches around for his cock and strokes it quickly, his sticky hands a reminder that he’s just had them inside of Chris. He grabs a fresh condom and rolls it smoothly onto Chris, who bucks up into his grip.   
  
“Jesus, alright, come on already,” Chris hisses impatiently.   
  
Darren chuckles softly but wastes no time in removing his hand from his dick. He grips Chris’s hips one more time before spreading open his cheeks and letting out a strained groan.   
  
“Fuck, you look gorgeous like this.”  
  
Before Chris can complain again about how slow he is being, Darren rolls his own condom on and presses the tip of his cock against Chris’s hole.   
  
“I’m going to go slow, don’t wanna hurt you. You have to let me know if you need me to stop, okay?”   
  
Chris nods and pushes back against the heat behind him. He is  so ready for this to happen.   
  
When Darren’s cock first presses into him Chris can’t help but tense. Darren pauses, to let him breath. He does so, slowly, willing his body to relax, reminding himself that it might be painful but it will feel amazing. He’s so focused he doesn’t realise Lea has shifted down his body further, her wet entrance tantalisingly close to his cock. She wraps an arms around his neck and pulls him down to her, kissing him deeply.   
  
“I got you, baby” she whispers.   
  
Darren keeps pushing in, slowly filling Chris up. Once he’s fully seated inside, he pauses, breathing harshly, while Chris tries to slow his heart rate.   
  
“Are you okay?” Darren asks.   
  
It is Lea that answers. “He looks beautiful, Dare. You both do.”   
  
Chris can feel Darren’s hands on his waist but he can’t seem him. Can’t see how their skin looks pressed up like this, can only feel him, feel him everywhere. But the thought of it, the idea of Darren kneeling behind him and watching his cock disappear into Chris’ ass makes him unconsciously thrust backwards.   
  
His mind stutters for a moment while he considers the fact that he is  losing his virginity right now. He has managed to stumble down the rabbit hole into this ridiculous situation that means he has not only fucked but been fucked for the very first time in his life. With two of the most adorable and attractive people he knows.   
  
A hand on his cock brings him back to the room. Lea is coaxing him back inside her. Darren stays thankfully still while Chris focuses hard on anything but the soft heat of Lea around his cock and the fullness of Darren spreading him open. After a couple of moments, he thrusts experimentally into Lea and  ohh , it feels so different with someone inside him. His thighs clench as he pushes into Lea, which causes his ass to constrict around Darren and suddenly Darren grips his hips almost painfully.   
  
“Chris, I gotta, I’m... I’m going to fuck you now,” Darren’s voice is wrecked, broken and throaty and the sound rips a moan out of Chris and Lea almost simultaneously.   
  
Then Darren starts moving and Chris’ mind just shuts down. With every thrust from Darren, he is pushed further into Lea and Darren is not letting up the pace. Chris can hear Lea panting as she clenches around him, her eyes fixed on the two of them. Chris tries to imagine what she is seeing - Chris, taut and tense, his face undoubtedly shameless as Darren leans over him, flushed skin and shining with sweat.   
  
The debauched feeling of it sends a wave of arousal through Chris and he realises he is not going to be lasting long. Darren’s hands are gripping tightly and he presses up against his prostate with every other stroke.   
  
“Oh god, I’m --” is the only warning Chris gets out before thrusting hard into Lea, who groans and quickens her fingers. In a matter of moments she is clenching tight around him and Chris gasps in response and clenches harder around Darren who punches out a breath, pushes hard into Chris and comes with a startled shout.  
  
Chris feels his eyes rolling back in his head and suddenly he is aware of the pain in his elbows and knees, the tightness in his thighs and the slightly uncomfortable feeling of the condom on his cock. He shuffles a little, and Lea gets the hint, shifting backwards and letting him slip slowly out of her. She collapses back onto the pillow and breathes deeply. Chris pulls the condom off, throws it off the side of the bed somewhere and collapses next to her, grabbing her hand. She quickly leans over and kisses him, sliding her tongue in gently. Unlike before, it feels loving and comforting rather than filthy and Chris sighs into her mouth. He feels Darren lie down next to him and he rolls over, looking Darren in the eye.   
  
“Thank you,” he says, and punctuates it with a quick close-mouthed kiss. “Both of you. That was just....”  
  
“Fucking amazing?” asks Lea.   
  
“Phenomenal?” asks Darren.   
  
Chris chuckles. “Yeah. Something like that.”  
  
He leans back onto the pillows, each hand held in a tight grasp. He thinks about it, the whole night, how many firsts he just barrelled through.  If only Clovis could see me now , he thinks and suddenly he’s laughing, heavy, hysterical laughing that sets off both Lea and Darren.   
  
“So Darren,” Lea begins, “sleep around with gay guys often?”   
  
Darren’s cheeks flush gently, just a little, as he speaks, “Not often. How about you, Lea?”  
  
He smirks and Lea’s giggling again. Chris snuggles in closer to them both. “It’s the power of the Colfer. You said it. Now be quiet, I’m going to sleep.”  
  
He feels Darren huff a snort before spooning up to his side and Lea runs a hand gently over his hair. As he drifts off to sleep, he can’t help but be excited at what might happen when he mentions he’s never fucked a guy before. Looks like he’ll need to think of some more firsts to experience with his surprisingly enthusiastic helpers.  
  
<fin>


End file.
